Miracle 4 gets smashing!
by Keine Kamishirasawa
Summary: Yesh, Me first story! Waka-San is now in the Smash Mansion. How will she survives the turmoil? read to find out! and First story for fanfiction! Flames and Comments are welcome I need them! Pop'n Music crossover!
1. Meet Waka san and a speacial someone!

"Uh Uno-Kun, why am I here?" a confused Waka-San asked,

"You are in the Smash Mansion. Since you were selected, you will get to compete with other people besides the usual. Good luck!" Uno-Kun comforted her before leaving her in front of an audience.

Waka-San, being the most quiet out of the whole group, decides to speak up to the audience waiting for to speak. Waka-San is a 14 year old girl who wears a blue and white kimono with wooden sandals and always has her flute with her no matter the circumstances. She has blue eyes and gray hair in which she ties in a ponytail.

Waka-San looks around the room before speaking, "Hello fellow Smashers. I am Waka-San, member of the MIRACLE 4!! I hope we will have fun times here at the mansion and to get to know each other so, that is all and have a nice day." Waka-San looks around again before fainting, making a big thud on the stage.

"Well, that was….unusual," someone said.

3 Hours Later………

Waka-san woke up to be seen in a white room on a bed. She looks around to see if anyone is here and get off the bed to fix up her kimono.

"Great Job you idiot," She mumbled to herself, "you just made a complete fool of yourself."

"No, not really,"

Waka-San actually jumped out as the voice she heard was behind her. It was really feminine and very quiet. Waka-san look behind her to find a pale girl with long turquoise hair, blue soulless eyes and wears a suit and tie with black running shoes. She appears to be 14.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Waka-San yelled, "Wait, haven't we met before? And do you mind telling me your name again, I forgot."

"My name is Shoko and yes we have met," Shoko whispered, "by the way, you need to hurry back to the dorms, and there is a worksheet on where your room is and who your roommate is. Come On." Then she just left Waka there, in the room, which smelled of bleach.

"Great, a year for this and I already made a bad impression," Waka-San whispered to herself, "but at least I am not alone, I think."


	2. A little stop and a new friend, I think

(Waka-San POV)

Ow, ow, ow, ow. Never upset a green dinosaur/donkey thing, NEVER! Ouch, it hit me on the head with an egg. How wonder full. I guess I will be the most hated person here. I really need to be careful where I go and what I say since the people here are easily aggravated.

(Normal)

Waka-san is just walking along the ruby red hallway with her hand on her head but bonked on to someone else causing both of them to fall. Waka-San looked up to see an angry Samus, glowering on her showing her piercing blue eyes.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF BUMPING INTO ME?" Samus yelled.

"I, uh, well I. I um, well I kinda…"

"Forget it!" Samus yelled at Waka, "You're pretty worthless." And with that Samus left Waka-San depressed and her self-esteem going lower than usual.

"I'm not worthless; am I?" Waka asked herself. She slowly got up and ambled sadly to the next corridor.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

After going through the whole floor of the Smash Mansion, She finally found the bulletin where she is going to stay. With many prayers of thankfulness and forgiveness, she reads the pieces of papers:

SMASHER'S DORMS AND ROOMATES:

…..

……

…..

…..

…..

"Well this is getting nowhere and where am i going to sleep?" Waka asked herself.

"You're going to be with me,"

"W...w...Who said that?" Waka slowly turned around just to see Shoko's bored expression. Her eyes half closed and her arms were crossed.

"We're on the 5th floor near the stairs ok?" Shoko asked.

Waka said nothing but just stared at each other for a long time. After 3 long minutes, Shoko decided to leave me and ran to the stairs while Waka try to catch up.

"WAIT UP!" Waka-san yelled after her but she just ignored her.

"What a GREAT friend she is, but at least I am not the only Bemani person here," Waka said to herself.


	3. It just get better to worse

(Waka's POV)

Today is not bad. I get to meet Princess Peach who is a bit dumb but she is okay but, everyone seems treat me like a servant of them. What do I get to do that so the smashers don't treat me so badly? Why am I here? After all, I am always been treated like dirt except for Shoko but that's different. Nearly everyone is so obsessed with winning. I too want to win but I just want to make friends……. I really do miss Bemani City. It is not fun here, not fun. Hmmm I better cope to that then.

(Normal POV)

The whole Smash crew is now in the auditorium for the now scheduled brawls the day. A big white glove named Master Hand, floats up to the podium and cleared his non-existent throat before talking.

"Attention everybody! I have your scheduled times!" Master Hand yelled, "Starting tomorrow, our first is:

(8 A.M-11 A.M)

Waka-San and Marth

Princess Peach and Ganondorf

Link and Sonic & finally

Jigglypuff and Shoko

At 2 P.M-5 P.M

Ike and Toon Link

Zelda and Bowser

Mario and Luigi & finally to end the day

Captain Falcon and Samus"

"So rest up and eat well because tomorrow is going to be very exciting."

The meeting was adjourned and one by one, everyone left except for Waka, feeling aghast for going first. Soon, she decided to accept the fact and too left the auditorium. Everyone was gone except for Zelda and Link talking to each other and holding hands and Mario and Luigi, bickering on who will win. Finally there lays Shoko, looking out into the sky her eyes transfixed on the sky like she is looking for someone.

"Oh Shoko," Waka-san said, "I thought you would've left."

Shoko just said nothing, just looking out in the sky.

"Umm….Shoko, are u ok with the line-up with you being last on tomorrow?" Waka asked but again, nothing. The Mario bros. left and soon the 2 hylians too are gone. Only Shoko and Waka-san are left. Waka continued, "Shoko, come on it's getting late and we need to get ready."

Finally Shoko said but without breaking her stare, "Then you go. I want to stay here for a bit more."

Waka-San looked down on the floor, playing with her kimono and sadly whispered an "Ok". Soon, Waka ambled away feeling really down about the battle tomorrow.

"Why me?" Waka asked, "Why am I the person to always go first? Was I a weak person to all the people here? I guess people just think I am weak because I gave them a bad impression of myself…… Hmm……… I hate this……. I really do…..

* * *

**Hello I am uguisumode. If you read it this far then i thank you for your patience. Of this is my first story and it may seems a bit simpler to you. It is my best regards that u did read this so far. Like i said, I do accept flames and reviews. and please make it very honest so i could improve in the future. **

**and i did forgot this **

**WAKA-SAN AND SHOKO BELONGS TO KONAMI, BEMANI. ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

**thank you for reading  
**


End file.
